


Awkward.

by pizzallate



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, actually have no idea of what to put in here, back then when our big cat wasn't crazy, first work ever on ao3 hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzallate/pseuds/pizzallate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s… weird, to say at least. </p><p>'Weird' being the nicest word he could find in his vocabulary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> umm probably pretty ooc? because first thing ever i wrote of rvb and yeah...anyway yeah. might have some grammatical mistakes because i was in a rush while writing and i've got no beta ops.

It’s… weird, to say at least. 

'Weird' being the nicest word he could find in his vocabulary. 

Washington doesn’t really know where to start. Well, okay, maybe he does know where to start, but he can’t, because his legs will just refuse to move, and so he is left being forced to hear the low purrs that reminds him so much of those cats whose pictures he kept in his locker, which now he would never be able to look at again without feeling his face catch on flames again because that image would pop up on his mind, and Washington hates his mind sometimes, because if he was just a little bit dumber maybe he wouldn’t have made the connection and he could ‘save’ his loved kitties.

But, he swears, on his own grave, on everyone’s grave, that this was an accident. And it really was. Because how was he supposed to know that the bigger agent would be… having ‘fun’, after the so boring, though rather annoying and stressful mission they had? Well, the blonde admits to himself, that if he had bothered to knock on the door before just barging in, maybe this would’ve been avoided. Awkward.

But not as awkward as the other apparently not even caring. Because Wash hadn’t been discrete when slamming the door on the wall, letting a very much manly yelp out when seeing what was happening, feeling even his ears hot when Maine glared at him, very annoyed, hand on cock stopping only momentarily, before deciding that he just wasn’t worth that much attention at the moment, and continuing, despite the seemingly horrified and embarrassed man in the door -which was still very open for anyone who went by to see what was happening inside.

What feels like hours, or at least some very long minutes nearing an hour -though Wash knows that probably, hardly more than a minute and half went by-, it seems that the younger man’s brain finally snaps, and Wash notices that he’s been standing on this door for a good time -more than he should, certainly-, staring at one of his best buddies jack off without a shame in front of him. It finally snaps and he’s yelping once again, grumbling some apologies before turning around and closing the door almost completely.

And Washington wonders why the fuck won’t he just close the damn door and go somewhere else, very far away from here, and try to forget all of this.

But if he closes the door completely, he won’t be able to hear the noises that Maine made. That despite so embarrassing, were so captivating, because Wash had never heard the other making such sounds, those sweet purring and low growls that were sounded so… Lovely?

It’s… weird, to think about it.

Once again, ‘weird’ being the nicest word he could find in his vocabulary.

Because those purrs and growls and whatnot are so alike to the ones he hears daily, and so different. They don’t hold the usual annoyance, or boredom, or fury they usually did. It’s just sounds like those people having a too much of a nice time, scaring the stress away, just so in peace with everything that they couldn’t give a damn about anything.

He’s fairly aware that his feet can still be seen in front of the door, and he’s also pretty sure that Maine can also see him still standing there, but before he can do much -before he can move so that at least he’s a bit hidden from the other, so that Maine can think he went away and not instead preferred to stay and listen, like a goddamn creep, there is a louder sound, something that would’ve sounded like a howl if louder- and then everything is quiet, and Wash is left with the realization that oh, the other had just came. And he had heard. He had heard pretty much everything.

Those aren’t things people should know of their friends. How they sounded when they were pleasuring themselves- no matter how sweet they sounded.

And then the door behind Washington is being pulled open, and if it had been possible, his face would’ve gone even redder, feeling warmth to his back, and a nonchalant growl, and Wash is finally able to move again, and he doesn’t wait to make a run for it, thinking of all the places he could hide that Maine wouldn’t find him, while screaming repeatedly something that could be understood as ‘Please, don’t kill me!’


End file.
